<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unfinished by kireiflora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327711">unfinished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora'>kireiflora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl leaves more than just his broken heart behind when he punches Tailgate.</p>
<p>(the fic IS complete)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tailgate/Whirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unfinished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/gifts">Polyhexian</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084603">You know he dies at the end, right?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian">Polyhexian</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ya'll can blame them for sending me the ask. Please enjoy and yell at me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Tailgate passed out he realized there was something new on his person, something familiar, and instinctively subspaced it. It was only when he was waiting around for Dominus he remembered it and pulled it out, holding it and instantly realizing what it was-- a dataslug. He didn't hesitate before opening it, pausing only long enough to try and hide it from view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote><p>hey short stuff. i know this is like fucking strange and all especially with my last letter but uh</p>
<p>i guess i just wanted to get some things off my chest, the final chance i got really. youll never get another personal letter from me, i swear. i dont deserve to burden you with my bullshit.</p>
<p>but im not a good person so here i am. fucking you up some more.</p>
<p>there was this one time ages back that i made fun of anodes words but the more i think forbidden thoughts i think i got jealous.</p>
<p>i killed a disposal bot a long time ago. funny how i hate star fucker for throwing one out a window when i done worse before. i mean it when i told you to stay away from him</p>
<p>you better stay away from me too</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>hey legs. i know this is like strange and all especially with my last letter but uh</p>
<p>i guess i just wanted to get some things off my chest, for one final time. youll never get another personal letter from me, cross my processor.</p>
<p>i just needed you to know</p>
<p>i know we aint done all four but</p>
<p>i wonder if thats what you meant when u gave me your name</p>
<p>if that final act of mine</p>
<p>probably not, i mean im whirl lol. im just reading too much into it your not getting this draft. dumbass whirl reading into peoples kindness like a fucking moron. dumbest thot i ever entertained.</p>
<p>maybe in another world we were tho</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>hey legs. i know this is like fucking strange and what not with my last letter but uh</p>
<p>i guess i just wanted to get some things off my chest, the final chance i got really. youll never get another personal letter from me, i swear. i dont deserve to drag you down with my bullshit.</p>
<p>but im not a good person so here i am. fucking you up some more.</p>
<p>maybe in another world we couldve been happy, but thats not this one, this ones fucked to shit and im sorry you couldnt be in a better one. i know were trying to make it a better one but, you didnt deserve any of this.</p>
<p>even like this i cant say it your just gonna have to read between the lines. i hope you make it out of the hell orb. i just wish we</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey motherfucker unlimited. I know this is weird and all especially with my last letter but uh we're in trouble, majorly fucked. The whole everything.</p>
<p>so theyre putting cameras in your eyes i got it on good authority theyve only just started on the bots up here. i uh know how to get you out though! thanks to star saber, that bastard, i just got to uh, punch you hard enough to require you going planet side. but i just wanted you to know that first and that im not like betraying you or smth like that. i say first but just in case they did get to you first this is going more like my first letter where i rough you up and plant it, but i can pretend you know what the fresh hell going on before i punch you right?</p>
<p>anyway thats all, birdy out.</p></blockquote></blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like repetition and Whirl would make drafts fight me.</p>
<p>The prompt was fuwhirlgate with 'maybe in another world'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>